Octil-class Frigate
Class: Frigate Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 1,044,274 tons Cost: 5,928,001,430 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (25,000) :Center Engine Rating (25,000) :Left Engine Rating (25,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::25 37.5/30 ® ::10 30/30 ® ::25 37.5/30 (L) ::10 30/30 (L) ::10 22.5/10 (A) ::10 22.5/10 (A) ::25 37.5/30 (F) ::Type B Missile System (1 Shot at 50 Points) Fighters: 48 at 300 tons Small Craft: 6 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 995 Passengers: 100 Marines: 400 Overview The Octil Class frigate is the ship that Imperial Design Systems came up with in 6793 to win a contract to build a frigate class that could outfight any other vessel of the type. The standard TOG preference for larger, more heavily armed ships has no better example than the Octil Class. Only top-of-the-line equipment has been installed on the Octil Class. This vessel started at the top of the frigate power rating at 75,000, spread over three standard Imperatrix 25K engines. Extra cargo and storage areas have been provided for extended missions. With crew accommodations exceptional by TOG standards, it is no wonder that postings to the Octil Class are very popular in the Imperial Fleet. The Octil Class ships are normally organized into frigate squadrons or assigned with the lighter ships in a battleship group. They are used extensively for special-mission assignments and spend more than normal time away from the fleet. Frigate squadrons composed of Octil Class ships are usually at about 75 percent of their assigned strength at any one time due to the redeployment of various vessels. During fleet actions, Octil Class ships normally serve as heavier firepower to support the destroyer flotillas and lighter vessels. They also do extensive duty as heavy escorts for important convoys and invasion groups as well as close support for supply and repair fleets. Capabilities The Octil Class is an exceptionally powerful frigate that has proved to be a match for many Commonwealth light cruisers in one-on-one engagements. It is also a versatile vessel. With its offensive firepower centered on a Type B spinal mount, it has effective forward-firing ability when coupled with a long-range 25-gun 37.5/30 bay. Its long-range broadside firepower is pro-vided by a 25-gun 37.5/30 bay and a 10-gun 30/30 bay on each side. Two shorter-ranged 10-gun 22.5/10 bays provide less than adequate aft-firing potential, but most commanders of Octil Class ships do not seem concerned about the problem. Armament is completed with a standard frigate turret array and Type B missile system. The Octil Class carries up to two full flights of fighters. These 48 fighters may be up to 300 tons each. They are used extensively when ships of the class are assigned to detached duty for such missions as long-range reconnaissance and scouting. They also provide ample close-in protection when enemy small craft engage the ship. The Octil also carries six auxiliary craft of up to 1,000 tons. These small craft vary from standard ship's cutters to specialized FTL-capable courier craft and marine assault/boarding craft. Cargo capacity on the Octil Class is considered exceptional and is put to effective use for extended duty away from the fleet. The Octil Class can also carry 100 passengers comfortably, or more if the mission demands. These passenger billets are unusu-ally comfortable by TOG frigate standards and are normally used by supernumerary personnel for crew replacements on extended duty missions, or as VIP accommodations on missions such as diplomatic contacts or placement of operatives. The marine contingent of 400 is exceptionally large for a frigate, mainly because so many of the Octil's operations occur away from any support. As an ad hoc landing force or assault group, the marines aboard Octil Class ships have proven remark-ably effective. Deployment More than 5,000 Octil Class ships are on active duty throughout all areas of TOG. Numerous frigate squadrons and battleship groups contain vessels of this class. Still in production, the Octil Class should remain a mainstay of TOG frigate forces for decades to come. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Frigates